<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Freeze by Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962360">Big Freeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm'>Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harlots (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Snowed In, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/pseuds/Anthusiasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Violet are snowed in. Amelia has plans for their time together. But something seems to be troubling Violet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Cross/Amelia Scanwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Freeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:Comforting someone who’s sick/injured/upset while trapped together because of bad weather.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A blizzard,” Violet moaned, looking out the window. “How often are there <em>blizzards </em>in London?”</p><p>Amelia leaned against the brick wall of Nancy’s house. Truth be told, she wasn’t quite as put out as Violet, especially since she knew her mother was safe at the Greek Street house and not out in the cold. Her and Violet, alone in the house, no chance of being interrupted, having to huddle together for warmth—it was enough to light her cheeks up like hellfire.</p><p>“You must be cold,” she said, wrapping a quilt around Violet’s shoulders and taking the opportunity to hug her from behind and kiss the top of her head in the process. “I’ll go make you some tea.”</p><p>She stepped out of Violet’s room and into Nancy’s kitchen, where she heated up a kettle. Amelia had a plan. She would offer to come under the blanket and warm her up. Then, well. Violet, being more experienced, tended to be the one to take charge in the bedroom, reducing Amelia to a shaky, gasping, glorious mess. But they’d been together long enough that Amelia was no blushing flower anymore. Tonight, Amelia planned to return the favor.</p><p>Smiling broadly, she carried Violet’s tea into the bedroom, only to find that Violet had thrown the blanket on the ground and was up, pacing.</p><p>“Aren’t you cold?” said Amelia.</p><p>Violet shrugged, rubbing one hand furiously with the other. “This had better let up soon.”</p><p>“I don’t mind waiting a while,” Amelia said, smiling coyly. She undid her white shawl, letting it drop to the floor, and unbuttoned the top button of her starchy gray dress.</p><p>“How nice for you,” said Violet.</p><p>Amelia flinched slightly. “Is something wrong.”</p><p>“Well,” Violet said slowly. “There’s a blizzard.” She continued pacing and rubbing her hand.</p><p>“I know,” said Amelia, hurt. “I thought maybe—” She was interrupted when Violet pushed past her. Startled, she spilled the hot tea on her hand, and yelped with pain.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes, partly from the pain and partly because she felt so stupid. Swallowing, she buttoned the top of her button back up again with her good hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Violet said. “I’m so sorry. Here, let me see your hand.” She took Amelia’s hand gently in hers.</p><p>“It’s not such a bad burn,” said Amelia.</p><p>“Still, I shouldn’t have treated you that way,” said Violet. “I’m on edge. And it’s not because of you. It’s because…well, we can’t leave.”</p><p>Amelia’s eyes fell upon the “T” branded on Violet’s hand. The hand that had been branded when Violet was trapped in a prison cell. The same hand she’d been rubbing while she paced. “Oh.” She looked up into Violet’s brown eyes, normally so confident and alive, now filled with cold fear. “Oh, Violet.”</p><p>“Sometimes, at night, I dream about it,” she said. “What happened. It helps to be able to take a walk. Breathe in the fresh air. Remember that it’s over, and I’m free. But I’m not free. Not now.” She sat heavily on the bed. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry, Amelia.”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” said Amelia. “I was so busy thinking about, um, the pleasures of the flesh, I didn’t notice how you were feeling.”</p><p>Violet stood up cupped Amelia’s hands in hers.</p><p>“Dear Amelia,” she said. “Never apologize for thinking about the pleasures of the flesh.” She kissed Amelia deeply, and Amelia wrapped her arms around Violet. Violet gently led Amelia to the bed and sat her down.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’ll be up for, right now,” said Violet. “But could you sit with me?”</p><p>Amelia nodded, picked up the blanket, and wrapped it around Violet’s shoulders. She leaned in, burying her face in Violet’s wild hair, and gently held Violet’s branded hand. She felt Violet sigh happily.</p><p>“I would like nothing better,” said Amelia, and as the snow fell in flurries outside, she felt warm all the way to her core.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>